Rust
}}Tom Bishop, also known by his preferred alias Rust, is a Biker, and the 16th playable heister in PAYDAY 2. He was released on June 16th, 2016 in his own character pack, alongside the Breaker 12G Shotgun and Chain Whip melee weapon. Background ''Prior to PAYDAY 2'' Rust was a biker and a member of the OVERKILL MC's Washington D.C. chapter. But that was before he was offered an opportunity of a lifetime to join the infamous Payday gang. Rust now needs to make a decision regarding loyalty. ''PAYDAY 2 To disrupt the OVERKILL MC operations, I need a man on the inside, and that man was Tom "Rust" Bishop. With the help of the Elephant, we offered Rust a chance to make a real PAYDAY, and Rust was quick to oblige. He killed off his former motorcycle brothers to testament his new loyalty to me and that sealed the deal. With Rust on our side, we can now proceed to my next plan. Trivia * Rust is the oldest member of the PAYDAY Gang, at 61. * Rust's overall design was inspired by many well-known biker-themed pop cultural figures and media. ** His biker design along with his choice of actor, , is a possible reference to the American crime drama series '' in which Perlman played Clay Morrow, a member of the main cast for the first five seasons and a recurring role in the sixth. *** Also, during his teaser the bartender, John, was played by Andrew McPhee, who also appeared in Sons of Anarchy as Keith McGee, one of the original members of the Sons Of Anarchy MC. His character was killed by Perlman's in the third season for betraying the club. ** Additionally, his clothing and choice of weapons also resembles a composite of Marvel comics characters and , better known as the second and third , respectively, with the main draws being the former's original, non-spiked road leather outfit and the chain whip of the latter. ** The handling of his signature Breaker 12G shotgun also took several cues from the of . This is even lampshaded by Almir Listo himself in Rust's character spotlight video. * Like Jimmy, Rust did not make use of a facemask prior to joining the crew. He was given one as a welcoming gift by Dallas at the end of his teaser. * When answering a pager, Rust may ask the operator if they have seen Hellboy, the movie series in which Perlman portrays the . He also voices his desire for a third film. ** He may mention , saying that Boromir was his favorite character, and that he's not a bad person, just misunderstood. ** He may also briefly sing part of the chorus to Baha Men's 2000 hit . * Rust is the second heister whose signature weapon is a shotgun, following Bonnie. * Rust wears a necklace made from a spent shotgun shell with Dallas' name etched into it. This along with the fact that he officially inducts him into the crew and provides him a clown mask as a welcoming gift suggests that they were acquaintances in the past. * Rust is rather notorious within the community for his constant use of repetitive expletives, calling out special units with cursing prefixes (such as "punk-ass") and telling deceased specials to "suck it", among other things. Presumably, this is to fit in with his image as a "tough biker guy". Video File:PAYDAY 2 Character Pack Spotlight - Rust|Biker Character Spotlight File:PAYDAY 2 The Biker Packs Trailer|Biker Character Pack Trailer Gallery Most Wanted DLC.jpg|Artwork of Rust for the Most Wanted DLC bundle for Crimewave Edition, along with Sydney and Jimmy. Category:Biker Character Pack Category:Characters (Payday 2)